laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trace Barkley
Front page I saw you made some edits to the Main page of the wiki. Not sure what layout you wanted to have it, but is it like this? If so I can edit it to be like that. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Made the changes, hope that's how you imagined it - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 07:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Two Questions 1. Nope I'm not. MoltenAsh hasn't chosen any new admins yet. (See here) 2. f you think that'd be better for the Main Page, then do so. I can't really imagine what you really mean, but if you're sure it'll work, it probably will. And if not, we simply revert it ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Your logo looks good, though personally I'd remove the white outline. You're also gonna need to resize it as it only accepts images with exactly 250x65 px. And MoltenAsh is being absent again... - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 12:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really gone again, he just didn't log on for a few days. Though whenever he logs on, that doesn't mean he's immediately going to add Admins. I don't think it's possible to request Admin rights if the Admin has been active the last 60 days. As for the logo, I actually meant the 1px white border between the logo and the shadow lol - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh OK, lol. Yeah waiting it is then - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, An unwound future theme is probably better for now then. As for the transparency, make sure not to make it over-transparent, we still want our users to read the pages :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 19:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Graphic Wordmark Hi ^_^ hey you used photoshop for the graphic wordmark? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay Have fun editing the theme, bro ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 16:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Theme Hey the theme looks so good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep it up!!! ^_^ Also i can't wait for the mask of miracles! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Would you... Hey, would you mind to add "Puzzles", "Characters" and "Games" to content navigation? Please? --Layton Fan 123 16:36, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, forget about it, it's already there. --Layton Fan 123 16:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) HIYA!!! Hiya, it been a long time ^_^ how's it been? I forgot to ask this, do you think that jean descole is lando ascad? im just so curious about it ^_^ It must have been an after effect after i watched the movie :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) For a while Hey, i haven't seen you that much here, so how's it been? (then again, i am not that editing that much also :P) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) If you were able to make this great theme then you'll surely survive school :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Images Yo. Long time no see, eh? ;) In case you hadn't noticed yet, there's an irritating caching problem on Wikia. Uploaded images don't update when uploading new versions. The same happened with the update front page SF image. Please upload it under another name and change the link on the front page. Then delete the other image. Now we're on the subject of images anyway: Our spotlight got approved. and we're in for the next batch. I don't know if the content team is going to make a good spotlight image for us. If they don't, can you create one? It has to be 255x123px, there are also smaller ones for the side with 95x95px. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 07:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :You can make them about anything really. I don't know if it'll even be needed anyway, so take your time if you're gonna make something ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::They're all very good. You should put them in the spotlights forum topic for others to comment. As for the slogan, I was thinking about "This reminds me of a Puzzle!". :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Reform In case you have yet to notice, I put a response to your idea on TJ's talk page. I do like the idea. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 03:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Admins requests Since you're an active Admin, please leave a comment on Forum:Adminship for Banana Split (sysop) and Wattz2000 (bureaucrat). - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 09:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) UF Puzzles Howdy! How was the vacation? Anyway, I know you're busy with images though, but can I ask for your assistance on UF Puzzles? If so, that would be very nice. I'm trying to get everyone I can to help. Even one or two a day can help tremendously. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 14:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Same home page? Hi, I would like to translate this into Italian wiki. the other directorshave already agreed, but asked me to address you for the question:can I use your own home page translated? Chris54721 14:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) (I translated this message with google ...) layton wiki it thanks for the reply. the logo can I use the same, as Layton Layton remains, but the logos of the games on the home page I will only use the names or images of the cover. I started to enter the home, find the site at this link: Layton Wiki way, how do I change the color of broken links? and how to make transparent the pages (like yours)? : thanks, but no longer translated into Italian! I also understand English, however, translated not understand anything! thanks : However I have not quite grasped how to set the background: can you do it? I gave you permission to administrator. Chris54721 13:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Help IT Hi, can you help me? I want to put the "Featured Articles", but the graphics are not like yours. You can repair it to me? Chris54721 18:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) PS: for the articles page, click on "Modifica" (edit) on the Featured Articles bar; the template is the same to the yours. Chris54721 18:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Future Spoiler Icons Hey, Wattz and I have been discussing the Spoiler icon, and I wondered, like the background theme, if it should change for each game on the pages. I don't diss the current one (I think it's completely epic :D), but still. Here's what I mmanaged to make on that atrocious Paint. Wattz said that, if you've got your Photoshop back, that you could experiment with it. 400px-Layton4BoxartJapanese-1-.jpg SC1.png 751px-Phantom of the opera mask-1- (2).jpg 751px-Phantom of the opera mask-1-.jpg I have some ideas for it. Like the 'Spoiler Warning' and border could be coloured according to EU box art (black for CV, red for PB, green for LF, dark red/purple (unsure) for SC, gold for MoM ETC) WHat do you think? 18:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Great News!! Well, after some heavy work, I finally created a good rough draft for the new main page you wanted back in June. Here's what it looks like to the best I can mimic the theme here with it. (Monobook) I hope you like it. (But I can't see why it won't show the ''Mask of Miracle one, though. ----[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) EDIT:I fixed that and even expanded it to show some 7 slides. --— [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) User pages look Hi Trace, i'm Chris54721, founder of Layton Wiki IT. I want to say why the user pages look is different from the other wikis. What's the CSS of this? I want to remove it. Chris54721 09:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) New background Just to ask, Trace, will you be doing Mask of Miracle's background for definate? 22:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) : *shrug* Never said you did. And I wish that too ^^ 18:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage buttons Yo. Great to see you're still with us :). If you have some time (and it's possible), could you change the text from the red button on the main page from "games" to "series" instead. The page it links to is about the series in general. It'd also be the same as the navigation bar on the top then ;). Thanks - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 17:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, there's no hurry ;). Also, you don't need to renew your Photoshop subscription just for this :P. Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Update Yo. I was wondering if you're still interested in doing a new background for Miracle Mask. Doesn't need to be anything special. Something alike the current background would be great (only Miracle Mask themed obviously). Also, there may be something else you may be interested in: see here. It's up to you of course. If you're too busy or anything then no problem ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 12:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :I think the most important thing at the moment would be the background. Like I said something similar to the current one would be great (with fading out characters etc). It would be good that it fits with the main page content (the brown transparent part in the middle) so that we don't have to change our color schemes :P. The main page button isn't that important really. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC)